Después de la batalla
by Serebi
Summary: Los Digielegidos son amigos. Pero, a veces de la amistad al amor hay un paso. Ken Ichijouji y Miyako Inoue están por descubrirlo.
1. Chapter 1

Digimon 02

* * *

Después de haber derrotado a Diaboromon los niños elegidos llegaron por grupos al punto de encuentro donde Koushiro, Mimi, Hikari y Takeru los esperaban.

Daisuke llegó junto a Ken y Joe.

Iori y Miyako llegaron juntos.

Sora, Yamato y Taichi llegaron al mismo tiempo que Iori y Miyako.

-Vine tan lejos y ni necesitaron de mi ayuda- se quejaba Mimi.

-Lamento el haberte avisado de improviso- se disculpaba Koushiro- Pero al menos, no tuvimos la necesidad de pelear todos nosotros, y exponer la vida de las personas y de nuestros Digimons.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Koushiro- opinaba Iori al sonar su comentario muy lógico.

-Lo sé. Pero es que…- decía Mimi sin terminar de quejarse.

-¿Qué les parece, ya que estamos todos reunidos aquí, si celebramos nuestra victoria?- Sugirió Daisuke Motomiya

-Si- se escuchó más de una voz responder

-Perfect- respondía Miyako Inoe con su habitual manera de agregar en sus conversaciones palabras en otros idiomas.

-Excelente idea Daisuke chan- decía muy emocionada Mimi, olvidándose de sus quejas.

Todos aceptaron celebrar, incluso Ken Ichijouji que a diferencia de sus amigos vivía en Tamachi.

¿Qué les parece si vamos a mi casa?.- Les sugirió Koushiro.- Estoy seguro de que a mi mamá ,le agradará verlos a todos.

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a la casa de Izumi Koushiro que no se encontraba muy lejos.

Mientras se dirigían a la casa de la familia Izumi. Los Digielegidos platicaban de cosas comunes. Lo mas seguro es que dejarían el tema de Diaboromon al menos hasta después de cenar.

-Me da mucha alegría que vinieras a Japón- le decía Miyako a la extrovertida Mimi que en aquella ocasión no se había hecho un tratamiento de luces en su cabello o puesto una peluca.

-¿Cuántos días te vas a quedar en Japón?- le preguntó Sora.

-Vine especialmente por que Koushiro chan me llamó- pero ahora que estoy aquí, pensaba quedarme unos días ya que estoy de vacaciones. Aunque no le avisé a mis familiares que vendría.

-¿por qué no te quedas conmigo? Para eso estamos las amigas.

-Gracias Sora. Siempre has sido muy linda conmigo.

-No recuerdo que ellas dos se llevaran tan bien- mencionó Yamato en voz baja ,pero sin embargo Taichi bien que lo escuchó ya que iba a su lado.

-¿Podría ir a visitarlas?- preguntó Miyako muy emocionada. Algo típico de ella.

-Por supuesto, Miyako chan.- respondió Sora. No recibía visitas con frecuencia en su casa. Desde que entró a la secundaria le agradaba la idea de poder hacerse de más amigas, y no solamente de amigos.

-Oye alegra que te puedas quedar con nosotros- comentaba Daisuke.

-Cuando lleguemos a mi casa le hablas a tus padres por teléfono.

-Gracias- respondía Ken.

-Hacia mucho que no los veía – decía Ken mientras miraba a todos los Digielegidos- Y no quiero desaprovechar esta oportunidad

Desde que habían derrotado a Diaboromon el comportamiento de Ken era más expresivo. Su mamá, fue la primera en darse cuenta del cambio de su hijo, y les agradecía a Daisuke y sus amigos que fueran los causantes de su cambio.

Los Digielegidos llegaron rápidamente a la casa de Koushiro , y tal y como lo predijo, su mamá Yoshie Izumi se emocionó al verlos todos reunidos.

-Bienvenidos chicos- los saludaba desde la entrada de su casa.- Pasen. Adelante.

-Gracias, Señora Izumi. Respondieron cortésmente los Digielegidos y sus respectivos Digimons

-Koushiro, hijo ¿por qué no me dijiste que tendríamos visitas? No he preparado nada para comer.

-Lo siento, mamá. No te quise molestar.

- Señora Izumi. No se preocupe. Pediremos Pizzas- le dijo Taichi Yagami

-En ese caso les prepararé un postre en lo que llega su cena.

-Gracias Señora Izumi- dijeron todos los presentes.

-Tu mamá es muy linda- decía Hikai Yagami

-Gra.. Gracias.- comentaba todo apenado. "_Y pensar que años atrás, quería olvidar que ellos no eran mis padres biológicos fue muy inapropiado de mi parte pensar así"_

-Chicos los felicito por haber detenido a Diaboromon- les agradeció Koushiro.

-Menos mal que pudimos derrotarlo- reconoció Taichi.

-El trabajar en equipo fue la clave- comentó Daisuke muy convencido de que esa fue la razón de su victoria.

-Por cierto, Miyako- Koushiro centró su mirada en la elegida que portaba gafas- Eso de hacer que todos apuntaran con sus celulares fue una idea maravillosa.

-No..fue nada- decía toda apenada Miyako.

¿Fuiste tu Miyako chan?- preguntó sorprendida Mimi

-Miyako es muy inteligente- comentó Takeru- Nos salvó de los insectos, cuando nos encontrábamos atrapados en la casa grande.

-¡Wow!- exclamó muy alegre mientras se acercaba a Miyako y le daba palmaditas en su hombro izquierdo - Me da mucha alegría que en nuestro grupo una chica sea muy lista.

Miyako se sentía muy halagada por su ídolos Mimi y Koushiro.

Pidieron en total cuatro pizzas. Aunque como eran muchos los presentes, en lugar de jugar a las cartas. Koushiro improvisó con la ayuda de su laptop el poner videos con karaoke.

Chicos, ¿ustedes que aprendieron de toda esta maravillosa aventura?- les preguntó Sora

-En esta aventura comprendí que existe otro mundo además del nuestro. Gracias a Veemon aprendí a a trabajar en equipo y a valorar la amistad de todos ustedes amigos.

-A mi me enseñó a ser más sincera con todos y conmigo misma. Aprendí, que debo ser menos egoísta, debo ser más comprensiva y ante todo, debo aceptarme como soy.

-Yo aprendí que no debo juzgar a la gente, sin antes conocer sus verdaderos motivos. Y también, que debo demostrarles a los seres queridos que los quiero todos los días.

-¿Y, tú Ken?

-Aprendí que no puedo vivir atormentándome por el pasado. A no sentirme culpable de todo. Por primera vez, puedo actuar como realmente soy, sin esperar ganarme la admiración de las personas. Aprendí a buscar en mi corazón .Pero una de las cosas más importantes que obtuve en esta aventura, fue el reconocer que hay gente que se preocupa por mí, mis padres, Wormmon y ustedes, amigos.

Ken esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

-Deberías sonreír más seguido Ken chan- decía Mimi .- Tienes una linda sonrisa.

"_Eso mismo opiné yo" _admitió Miyako en sus pensamientos al poder apreciar nuevamente la sonrisa de Ken.

-S.. Sí- respondió avergonzado Ken al observar como todos lo miraban nuevamente.

Los chicos se divirtieron sanamente toda la tarde. Cantaron. Jugaron cartas. Platicaron de sus experiencias en el Digimundo y se tomaron muchas fotografías para recordar ese grato momento.

El tiempo pasó volando. Y, para desgracia de los digielegidos tenían que regresar a sus respectivas casas.

Sin embargo antes de retirarse acordaron verse al día siguiente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoO

Miyako y Hikari se fueron juntas a la casa de Sora. Minutos atrás habían marcado al celular de Sora para saber si ya se encontraban en el parque. Sora les dijo que Mimi apenas se había levantado y se estaba preparando para ducharse.

En ese caso decidieron pasar por ellas personalmente. Cuando llegaron Mimi se secaba el cabello.

-Hola chicas- las saludaba Mimi mientras se pasaba la secadora.

-Hola Mimi- respondieron al mismo tiempo las recién llegadas.

-¿Ya desayunaron?- les preguntaba Sora .

-Teníamos planeado desayunar juntas.- le respondía Hikari.

-En ese caso.- Sora se levantó y empezaba a caminar hacia la cocina.- Les prepararé algo de desayunar.

-Trajimos el desayuno.- le informaba muy alegre Miyako.- Son unos bocadillos y bebidas de la tienda de mis padres.

-Gracias chicas- A Sora no le gustaba mucho cocinar. Sabía cocinar ya que su mamá le había enseñado. Pero prefería no hacerlo.

-¡Delicioso!- gritaba Mimi al observar la cantidad de bocadillos que se encontraban en la mesa. ¡A comer!

-¡A comer! – la imitó Miyako.

Las Digielegidas empezaron a desayunar. Muchas veces Sora cuando comía lo hacia sola ya que su mamá o su papá se encontraban fuera de su hogar. Por lo que al verse rodeada de sus amigas disfrutó ese momento.

No tardaron más de media hora en terminar de desayunar. Hikari miraba la hora. Iban a ser las 11:30. Habían quedado de verse a las 11:00 en la casa de los Yagami.

-Los chicos ya deben estar en la casa- comentaba Hikari después de ver la hora.

-¿Qué les parece si hoy salimos puras chicas?- les sugirió Mimi..Es que somos cuatro, a diferencia de los chicos que son ocho y creo que deberíamos aprovechar este tiempo.

-¿Solo nosotras?- le preguntó Sora

-Es muy aburrido estar rodeadas de puros chicos, ¿no creen? – continuaba hablando Mimi

-A veces- opinó Hikari.

- ¿Qué les gustaría hacer? – preguntó Miyako impaciente y felíz de pasar la tarde con sus amigas.

-Bueno que les parece si vamos al centro comercial, y de ahí nos pasamos al cine y saliendo vamos por unos helados y…- Mimi les señalaba todo lo que pensaba hacer en ese día.

-Son muchas cosas.- señaló Sora.

-Pero tenemos el tiempo suficiente.- admitió Hikari.

-Girl Power! – exclamaba Miyako

-Girl Power!.- Hikari, Sora y Mimi repetían emocionadas .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoo

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Yagami. Los chicos se encontraban reunidos. Las únicas ausentes eran las chicas.

Eran mediodía y las chicas aun no llegaban a la casa. Taichi se empezaba a preocupar. Esperaba que su hermana y sus amigas no se encontraran en peligro.

Taichi recibió un mensaje en su Digivice.

-Chicos, creo que nos tendremos que ir solos- anunció Taichi.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Koushiro

-Hiukari me dice que nos vayamos nosotros, ya que pasaran un día de _chicas_

-Típico de las mujeres- soltó Yamato. Que ya se imaginaba el que sucediera algo así al encontrarse Mimi Tachikawa

-Tenían mucho que las chicas no se reunían con Mimi chan – reconoció Takeru

Bueno, si no les molesta. Daisuke kun, Ken kun, Takeru kun, ¿podrían abrir el Digigate?- les preguntaba Koushiro visiblemente ansioso de transportarse al Digimundo.

Takeru y Ken levantaron sus Digivice para abrir el portal. Daisuke estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando recordó algo.

-¿Y Miyako?- preguntó Daisuke.

-Miyako chan va a pasar la tarde con las chicas- respondió Taichi.

-¿Ella también?- preguntó sorprendido.

-En el mensaje decía que las chicas pasarían este día juntas.

-Me sorprende… ya que a Miyako le encanta ir al Digimundo.

-No es ningún secreto que Miyako san admira a las chicas, en especial a Mimi chan y a Koushiro kun- comentó Takeru.

Koushiro se sonrojó al ver la expresión de Yamato Ishida y Jou Kido que lo miraban con cierta picardía.

-Entonces pasemos una tarde de chicos nosotros- dijo Taichi

Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos reuníamos todos- en especial solamente nosotros los chicos- reconoció Koushiro.

-Es lo que pasa cuando nuestras edades difieren un poco. Admitió un poco deprimido Kido. Al ser el mayor del grupo.

-Si necesitas aprender la guitarra, ..o- le señalaba Yamato .. O consejos para salir con chicas .- lo interrumpió Taichi al líder de la banda Teenage Wolves .- pregúntale a Yamato.

-¡Oye!- se quejó Yamato al ser interrumpido por su eterno rival amigo Yagami.

-¿Consejos? – dijo en voz alta Daisuke interesado

-No creo que Ken necesite consejos para salir con chicas.- reconoció Yamato- Ya que es muy popular con las chicas . Me di cuenta cuando fuimos a México y la niña elegida nunca se separó de él un instante.

Ken se sonrojó al recordar a Guadalupe y su interrogatorio.

-La hubieran visto- Gabumon habló- La niña le preguntó a Ken si tenía novia, que tipo de chicas le gustaban y si le gustaba ella.

-¿De verdad Ken? – preguntó sorprendido Daisuke.

-Eh..Sí- Ken no sabía a donde mirar al ser el centro de atención de todos los chicos.

-No te ofendas Daisuke- agregó Yamato.- Pero esa niña Guadalupe me recordó a tu hermana Jun-.

-Lo sé.En mi familia están locos. Empezando por ella.

-A mi lo que me sorprendió fue que Ken hablara en español- dijo Gabumon

-Después de todo eres un genio- comentó Joe un chico muy inteligente

-Me pregunto que estará haciendo Guadalupe- dijo Wormmon en voz alta. Recordando a la pequeña niña a la cual le tomó mucho cariño

Ken no creyó ser tema de conversación. No quería volver a unos años atrás donde solo la gente hablaba de su inteligencia.

-Fue agradable el haber conocido muchos países en un solo día.- mencionó Joe

-Aunque se siente extraño festejar la Navidad con un clima tan caluroso como el de Australia- mencionó Iori

-Yamato san- Daisuke se acercó y le habló al oído.

¿Me podrías aconsejar?

-Claro Daisuke san- Aunque tu amigo Ken también podría ayudarte.

-Es que… bajó su mirada y la imagen de Hikari llegó a su mente – No sé como conquistar a una chica que me gusta mucho.

-¿Te refieres a Hikari chan?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Me di cuenta desde la primera vez que te conocí.

-No quiero desanimarte Daisuke san. Pero Taichi es muy celoso y… si Hikari y tu salieran … quizás y dejarías de agradarle.- le advirtió Yamato.

Daisuke no sabia que hacer. Por una parte quería salir con Hikari y que fuera su novia. Pero por el otro lado, no quería perder la amistad con Taichi.

Ken Ichijouji era popular con las chicas. Recibía infinidad de cartas de amor en su casillero. Y, más de una chica lo había esperado para declararle su amor. Pero al tener la semilla de la oscuridad su único deseo era sobresalir y demostrar ser mejor que todo el mundo.

Ahora que había vuelto a ser él. No quería dejar pasar la oportunidad que antes no se permitió. Incluso sus notas bajaron, por que quería pasar más tiempo con Wormmon y sus amigos.

Ahora no sabría como reaccionar cuando una chica se le declarase. Ya que no sabría si tendría el alma tan fría para destrozar más corazones.

Ken se preguntaba si él seria capaz de interesarse en una chica con la misma intensidad que su amigo Daisuke Motomiya. Hasta el momento, él solo había considerado a las chicas como unos seres escandalosos. Aunque esas chicas que se le declaraban lo querían por su fama. No lo conocían realmente, el digielegido de la bondad se preguntaba si esas chicas sentirían lo mismo por él al conocerlo ahora.

Pero ese no era el momento para preocuparse por eso. Ese día saldría con sus amigos. Sí. Sus amigos. Sus valiosos amigos.

Continuará...

* * *

Siempre quise hacer un fanfic de Digimon pero hasta ahora es que me decidí a hacerlo. Todos los personajes de la primera serie me encantaron. Y cuando vi la segunda, Ken se convirtió en mi personaje favorito.

Si no han visto el capítulo 42 en japonés se los recomiendo. Es cuando Yamato y Ken van a México. En la versión en original Ken se pone a hablar en español y lo habla mejor que la niña. Park Romi,su seiyuu habla muy bien el español.

Por cierto, es un fic Kenyako en su mayoría. Pero también incluye otras parejas.

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Off Day

En el capítulo anterior se me olvidó escribirlo.

Disclaimer : Digimon es obra de Akiyoshi Hongo y Bandai

* * *

Capítulo 2

Lo que sería un día de convivencia entre los Digielegidos se convirtió en un día de _chicas_ y _chicos _gracias a la idea de Mimi Tachikawa.

Mientras las chicas planearon visitar el centro comercial y ver una película. Los chicos se dirigieron al Digimundo tal y como habían acordado el día anterior.

Entre todos había dos especialmente emocionados con la idea de pasar más tiempo con sus amigos : Miyako y Ken.

Las chicas habían asistido al centro comercial y miraban la última tendencia en moda.

-No he visto de estas allá.-comentaba Mimi al ver una bolsa de cierta gatita . -Es lo que extraño de vivir aquí – resopló al recordar cuando asistía con su mamá a ese mismo centro comercial .

-¿Por qué se fueron a Estados Unidos?- le preguntó Miyako.

-Por que mi papá ,siempre había querido vivir en Estados Unidos y, se le presentó la oportunidad de trabajar allá. – Mimi se encogió de hombros - . ¿Vamos al cine?

Miyako pudo sentir que a Mimi le costaba hablar de su nueva vida en Estados Unidos. Después de todo, era el sueño de su padre. No el de ella. De irse a vivir a Estados Unidos.

-¿Qué clase de película les gustaría ver? – inquirió Sora.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Mientras decidían cada una que tipo de película esperaban ver.

-¡Ciencia Ficción!– exclamaron Mimi y Miyako al mismo tiempo.

-Una romántica- musitó Sora.

-¿Romántica?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo las tres amigas. Como si no hubieran escuchado claramente.

-Bueno… a mí… me gustan- balbuceó Sora

-Hikari ,faltas- le señaló Mimi – Tu voto será el decisivo.

-En ese caso- suspiró Hikari -. Lo ideal sería ver una cinta que contenga ciencia ficción y romance.

-Entonces chequemos la cartelera- concluyó Miyako.

Las cuatro digielegidas se aproximaron al cine del centro comercial y se dispusieron a checar las funciones.

Después de checar las funciones detenidamente. Hikari fue la primera en hablar.

-La mayoría de las películas son de guerra y terror- advirtió - No tenemos muchas opciones.

-¡Esas no! – protestó Mimi .- Ya saben que estoy en contra de las peleas.

-En quince minutos empieza una animada – sugirió Miyako, tras checar por tercera ocasión la cartelera.

-¿Qué opinan de esa? .- preguntó Sora .

-Si es animada… de seguro es entretenida- declaró Hikari.

-Entonces miremos esa.- puntualizó Mimi.

Compraron cuatro boletos para la película _Era de Hielo _y en lo que esperaban que comenzara, fueron a la dulcería a comprar palomitas y refrescos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoO

Los chicos se transportaron al Digimundo donde sus compañeros Digimons los esperaban.

-¡Daisuke! – Veemon corrió hacia a su compañero humano al verlo llegar.

Los demás Digimons lo imitaron y se acercaron a sus compañeros. Bueno, menos Patamon que como de costumbre se apoyó en la cabeza de Takeru.

-¿No vino Hikari? – le preguntó Agumon a Taichi al verlo llegar solo.

-Se quedó junto a Sora, Mimi y Miyako- le respondió.

-¿Tampoco vinieron Hawkmon y Gatomon?- preguntó Armadimon a Iori.

Iori negó con la cabeza.

-Al igual que Palmon y Piyomon . Ellos se quedaron con las chicas- repuso Jou

-Me preocupa que pasen mucho tiempo en el mundo- repuso Koushiro con tono preocupado .-Palmon y Piyomon no están acostumbradas y no sé si les pueda afectar.

-No te preocupes – le dijo Takeru – Si algo les llegara a pasar de seguro nos avisan.

-Deja de preocuparte tanto Koushiro- le reconvino Jou-. El estrés es perjudicial para la salud.

Koushiro reconoció que sus amigos tenían razón , pero su orgullo científico le impedía confesarlo.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo las chicas? - pensó en voz alta Daisuke , decepcionado por no poder ver a Hikari ese día.

- No tengo la menor idea -respondió Iori.

¿Qué crees que estén haciendo Ken?

-No sé- respondió negando con la cabeza.

No era el más adecuado para saber tal cosa. El que tuviera fans no significaba que conociera bien a las chicas.

Daisuke no lo sabía pero, aun y con lo popular que era Ken , nunca antes había tenido amigos. Mucho menos amigas. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estudiando. Ken no tenía tiempo de socializar. Su único deseo era ser mejor que los demás.

Todos sus compañeros lo admiraban y respetaban, pero no eran sus amigos. Solo eso. Sus compañeros.

Fue tanta la curiosidad de Daisuke ,por saber que estarían haciendo las chicas. Que no pudo evitarlo, y de su bolsillo sacó su digivice. Lo abrió y empezó a teclear.

-Se lo enviaré a Miyako- dijo en voz alta.

-Se ve que no sabes nada de chicas – repuso Yamato ceñudo .- Acércate Daisuke.

Daisuke se inclinó hacia Yamato.

-A las chicas debes darle su espacio- le advirtió- . Tenerles confianza.

-¿Confianza? – repitió.

-Sí- Yamato observó como Daisuke escribía _Confianza _en letras mayúsculas en su mano. –Creo que deberías primero escuchar y al final tomar apuntes.

-Sí, señor- repuso con determinación.

Ken escuchaba la conversación .El digivice de Daisuke emitió un sonido. Un mensaje le había llegado. Pero, sin embargo Daisuke no revisó el mensaje. En ese momento, estaba muy concentrado escuchando.

Ken al igual que todos los chicos, pensaba que no estaba de más escuchar al líder de la banda Teenage Wolves. Así quizás y aprendería como no herir los sentimientos de nadie. Aprendería a comprender más a las mujeres. Después de todo, al parecer Yamato era un experto en el tema.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoO

Las chicas estaban a mitad de la función. Miyako recibió un mensaje. Sacó de su mochila el digivice, y no se sorprendió al ver que el mensaje era de Daisuke.

¿Quién es? – le preguntó en voz baja Hikari que estaba sentada a su derecha.

-Es Daisuke- respondió en un susurro.- pregunta que es lo que estamos haciendo.

-No le respondas- le aconsejó Mimi. -Les dejamos muy claro, que solo pasaríamos el día nosotras juntas.

Miyako accedió y no le respondió . Pero, como estaba muy distraída mirando la película , no cerró la tapa del digivie y lo dejó encima de la mochila. Poromon , leyó el mensaje al estar en el regazo de su compañera . Él, al ser tan correcto, pensó que lo adecuado sería responderle.

Poromon tomó el digivice y le respondió a Daisuke sin que Miyako se diera cuenta.

"Daisuke Motomiya en este momento no te podemos atender. Estamos viendo una película"

Y Poromon pulsó el botón de enviar.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO

Pasó menos de media hora y las chicas ya habían salido de la sala. Al salir compraron unos cafés y se los tomaron mientras se dirigían de nuevo al hogar de Sora.

La tarde pasó rápidamente. Daisuke no volvió a escribir mensajes. Al parecer tomó en serio los consejos de Yamato.

Las chicas habían llegado a la casa de Sora. Ninguno de los padres de Sora se encontraba en ese momento.

-Hicimos todo lo que planeamos- exclamó emocionada mientras tomaba asiento.

-Bueno… faltó algo-

-¿Qué cosa?- se aventuró a preguntar la pelimorada.

-Hablar de chicos- repuso Mimi al momento en que guiñaba un ojo.

-¿Chicos? -. A Miyako la sugerencia la tomó por sorpresa. No solía hablar de esos temas ,ni siquiera con sus amigas del curso, Akemi y Megumi. Por lo general , sus pláticas giraban en torno a computadoras y animes. Ni siquiera sabía si sus amigas tenían novio o que chico les gustaba.

-Si- Por ejemplo ¿no les gustaría confesar quién les gusta?

Miyako abrió sus ojos de más. Miró la reacción de sus otras amigas. Sora se puso un poco roja y Hikari solamente se rió.

-Este...- Sora titubeó. Parecía incomodarle el tema.

-Cuando estábamos en el Digimundo, tengo que confesarles que el superior Kidp me parecía muy atractivo. Más de una vez me imaginé como sería salir con él-Mimi suspiró y siguió hablando de lo que pensaba.-También en ese tiempo , siempre creí que a Sora le gustaba Taichi.

Sora no pudo evitar sonrojarse y evitar mirar a la hermana menor de Taichi a los ojos.

-Me imagino que también pensaste lo mismo, ¿verdad Hikari ?

-Así es- reconoció la menor de los Yagami.- Mi hermano se veía muy contento a tu lado. – Miró a Sora que no podía sostenerle la mirada.-Siempre estaba rodeado de mucho valor , y en parte yo sabía que ese valor se lo proporcionabas tú, Sora.

El sonrojo de Sora que apenas empezaba a disiparse se incrementó tras el comentario de Hikari.

-Yo...eh - balbuceó Sora y no supo que decir.

-¡Quién lo diría!-exclamó Mimi.- Hace tan solo unos años, eras una niña _tomboy_ . Ahora, eres toda una señorita.

-Todos sabemos que sales con Yamato –se rió.- Todos vimos la fotografía que circulaba en la red.

El sonrojo de Sora se intensificó y rió nerviosamente. Hikari y Miyako ,sonrieron ante la expresión de la Digielegida del Amor.

-En tu caso Hikari - Mimi alzó su vista hacia ella.- Siempre estabas muy cerca de Takeru y hasta la fecha sigue siendo así contigo.

Ahora fue el turno de Hikari de sonrojarse. Aunque no fue tan intenso como el de Sora.

-Takeru siempre ha sido muy tierno conmigo. Ahora, tres años después de haber ido al Digimundo, el papel de protector que tenía mi hermano, lo veo reflejado en él.

Miyako se sorprendió al escucharla.

"_Espera ¿a Hikari no le gusta Takeru?¿ O le gusta? Hikari es muy complicada de entender_

-Sigues Miyako chan- dijo Mimi

-¿Yo?- preguntó inquieta.

-De algo estoy segura- repuso sin titubear.- Mi amigo Michael te pareció muy guapo.

-Si - reconoció algo apenada, al recordar lo que dijo de Michael frente a Digitamamon.

-Me he fijado que Daisuke es muy cercano a ti- declaró Mimi-. Además, te llama por tu nombre…

-Daisuke es solo mi amigo- la interrumpió -. A él le gusta Hikari- agregó de manera intempestiva. Cuando acordó lo que dijo. Sintió que había hablado demasiado rápido sin poder detenerse.

-Es muy obvio que a Daisuke le gusta Hikari- señaló Sora sin un rubor en su rostro.

-¿Y que significa Daisuke para ti Hikari?- quiso saber Mimi.

-Es solo un amigo- admitió

-Miyako , ¿a ti te gusta Daisuke?-

-Desde que lo conozco siempre lo he visto como un amigo-

-En cambio con los chicos que no tratas a diario como Daisuke. Son a los que consideras atractivos, ¿o me equivoco? – inquirió

_¡Bingo!_

Miyako no se había dado cuenta de eso hasta ahora. Pero ,lo que decía Mimi era cierto. Le parecían guapos chicos como Michael y Ken antes de conocerlos.

Y si algo tenia ella es que tendía a idealizar demasiado.

-Hubieras visto su comportamiento la primera vez que conocimos a Ken Ichijouji – Intervino Poromon en la conversación -. Al no llegar al partido de futbol se estaba desquitando conmigo- hizo una pausa breve como recordando ese día.

-¡Poromon!- protestó poniéndose de pie.

-Es verdad- coincidió Tailmon.- Pero , cuando Ken llegó al partido Miyako se calmó nuevamente.

-Se supone que está platica es entre chicas, ¿comprendes?- le reclamaba-.Y aunque seas mi compañero Digimon, eres un macho.

-Lo lamento Miyako- se disculpaba Poromon. – Pero Mimi tiene razón.

-No te molestes con Poromon- le pidió Mimi.

Miyako suspiró y se sentó de nuevo. Las chicas vieron como se le hundían los hombros

-¿Te gusta Ken Ichijouji?- le preguntó abruptamente.

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Aunque en su interior se sintió vacilante, en su exterior se mostró tranquila.

-Ken siempre me pareció un chico muy guapo e interesante- dijo con voz calma.- pero, cuando lo conocimos en persona y me enteré de que él era el Digimon Kaiser… todo cambió.

-Entonces, ¿aun te gusta? – insistió nuevamente.

¿Quién te gusta Mimi?- preguntó Sora. Para desviar la atención de la insistente pregunta de Mimi.

-Michael- respondió Mimi sin pensarlo tanto. En sus ojos unos brillitos aparecieron.

-No recuerdo que fueras tan extrovertida Mimi.- comentó Sora.

-En Estados Unidos son más abiertos para expresarse.- reconoció -No como aquí en Japón. Si me dejas decirlo. La manera de ser de Miyako, que para muchos aquí es excéntrica allá es normal.

-Interesante- dijo Miyako al saber esa información.

-Creo que yo no encajaría en ese país- admitió Hikari.

-Ni yo.- añadió Sora.

-Yo pensaba lo mismo que ustedes y como ven si pude adaptarme- declaró orgullosa.

Sora miró el reloj. Eran las 19:00 horas. Nuevamente su mamá regresaría tarde. Otra oportunidad que tenía para no cenar sola.

-¿Qué les parece si cenamos juntas?- les preguntó con voz amable y poniendo fin a la conversación sobre _chicos_.

-Sí, Sora- las tres chicas esbozaron una amplia sonrisa. Sora les devolvió una cálida sonrisa.

-Iré por unas bebidas- Sora se levantó de su asiento.

-Te acompaño- se ofreció Hikari.

-Vamos con ustedes- Tailmon y Piyomon dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-No tardamos- comentó Sora .- Se quedan en su casa.

Sora y Hikari salieron de la casa. Dejando a Miyako, Mimi, y sus respectivos digimons.

Palmon miraba la televisión que Sora dejó encendida. Mientras que ,Poromon dormía.

Tras esperar a que la puerta se cerrara. Mimi comenzó a hablar en voz baja.

-Oye, Miyako, si te digo algo, ¿prometes ser sincera?

-De acuerdo.

-Cuando te llegue a interesar un chico no cambies solo para impresionarlo.

La pelimorada no comprendía a que se refería.

- No quiero que pienses que hablo mal de nadie .Solo doy mi opinión- le explicó.

-Sora antes era así como tú igual de expresiva . Ahora mírala, es tan femenina. A veces ,me pregunto si Yamato se hubiera interesado en ella ,si siguiera con su actitud de chica Tomboy. Te aseguro que a Taichi le gustarían las dos Soras; tanto la vieja como la nueva. Quizás y el propio Daisuke apreciaría mas a su hermana si fuera más reservada , ya sabes… como Hikari - Mimi se encongió de hombros y prosiguió hablando.- ¿Sabes? me parece un poco cruel de parte de Hikari que no sea sincera con Daisuke y le confiese que no está interesada en él.

Miyako por un momento se puso en el lugar de Daisuke. Se imaginó lo doloroso que debe ser que la persona que te gusta, tenga conocimiento de tus sentimientos y te hable como si nada.

-Por eso te insistí con Ken- reconoció.

Miyako meditó un momento antes de comentar.

- El día en que Hawkmon y Gatomon digievolucionaron a la DNA ,nos encontramos en un lugar oscuro, Hikari lo llamó el _Mar Negro._ En ese mismo lugar, encontramos a Ken que al igual que Hikari hablaba de un _Mar Negro._

Mimi escuchaba atentamente.

-Para que se calmaran, les dije que cantáramos o que nos pusiéramos a platicar. También, les dije que jugáramos a las cartas y luego, al darme cuenta de que nos la llevaba conmigo ;exclamé que era una tonta por no traerlas. Sin embargo… ninguno de los dos comentó nada. Luego ,Ken dijo que quizás no podríamos regresar y Hikari le respondió que, mientras alguien esperara por nosotros , podríamos salir de ese mundo.

Me sentí ignorada. Y sin darme cuenta, quedé atrapada en un arranque de furia sin sentido.

Le pregunté a Hikari si me consideraba una tonta. Ella me miró sorprendida ,y me contestó que no, pero sin embargo yo no le creí. Estaba tan molesta, que lo único que hice fue pasar por delante de Hikari y de Ken, que tampoco hizo nada por detenerme.

-Ese día descubrí dos cosas importantes. – concluyó -. La primera, fue que ahora comprendo el que sienten Hikari y Ken al ser atrapados por el mundo de la oscuridad , y la segunda fue que me di cuenta de que a Ken le gustan las chicas lindas como ustedes tres.

Mimi no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-¿No te consideras linda?- le preguntó con suavidad.

-No me considero bonita –Exhaló un profundo respiro.-Soy de frente amplia, uso unas gafas espantosas. Sé que consideran que me visto extraño. Los chicos , solo se me acercan para preguntarme sobre computadoras y materias.

Mimi se acercó a Miyako y le puso una mano en su hombro.

Ella levantó los ojos y sonrió débilmente.

-Eres una chica muy linda. Tu personalidad es muy especial y no se diga tu inteligencia .Te aseguro que has cautivado a más de uno- las palabras brotaron directamente del corazón de ella.

-Gracias Mimi – repuso conmovida.

Mimi entralezó sus manos a la de Miyako.

"_Siento la calidez de la mano de Mimi .Es parecido a cuando Sora me tomó de las manos la primera vez que llegue al Digimundo y me animó a tener valor"_

- Hikari me contó como una vez Hawkmon te salvó de un ataque y que te sentías terrible. – Prosiguio.- Ese día, aprendiste a valorar a tu compañero .Pero lo más importante ,es que Hawkmon te confesó que no tenias por que cambiar. Que él te quiere tal y como eres.

Miyako se sonrojó y miró hacia donde se encontraba Poromon, aunque él se encontraba dormido .

-Hawkmon tiene toda la razón. No debes cambiar para agradarle a nadie. La gente te va a querer por como eres. Y, si no pueden apreciar eso, significa que esas personas no merecen una amistad tan valiosa como la tuya.

- Aunque vivamos en diferentes países - Mimi apretó suavemente sus manos aun entrelazadas.- recuerda que siempre puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea.

-Gracias Mimi- su voz detonaba alegría.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió. Sora y Hikari regresaban con la cena.

-Disculpen por no prepararles algo- anunció a sus invitadas- He traído hamburguesas.

-Justo a tiempo- reconoció Mimi.

Miyako y Mimi se acercaron a la mesa de la cocina. Aun tomadas de la mano. Poromon que había estado dormido, despertó al escuchar la palabra _hamburguesa_.

Los estómagos de más de dos ya rugían. Las chicas y sus digimons se sentaron a cenar.

-¡Provecho!- exclamaron las presentes.

Y , fue así que ese día de chicas finalmente terminó. Al día siguiente, Mimi partía de regreso a Estados Unidos. Donde sus padres la esperaban. Quizás pronto regresaría a Japón a visitarlas nuevamente. Pero en caso de que no pudiera, siempre estaba el Digimundo.

Ese día fue especial para todas ellas. Pero, dejó una lección a Miyako : La Felicidad no se puede costreñir pero... persiste la necesidad de conquistarla. Por que en el fondo, sabemos, que la felicidad no se halla afuera. Esta se encuentra en nuestro interior.

El día que el amor llamara a su corazón tal y como se lo prometió a Mimi Tachikawa ella no cambiaría su manera de ser. El chico que la cautivara, tendría que aceptarla con sus defectos y sus virtudes. Así de sencillo.

Pero en el amor no se manda. Uno nunca sabe cuando sucederá. Ni de quién será.

A veces, el pájaro azul está más cerca de lo que parece.

Continuara...

* * *

Hola!

Les agradezco por sus reviews los cuales me inspiraron a seguir con la historia. Me da alegría saber, que después de 10 años de que se transmitió la serie , muchos fans apoyan esta pareja.

Es solo mi opinión personal, pero sin duda las primeras dos temporadas de Digimon, tenían esa nostalgia que siento a las nuevas series les falta.

Agradezco sus comentarios y sugerencias sobre la historia. Así, como también de mis errores ortográficos. Les confieso que me apasiona la lectura, pero... cuando se trata de escribir y aunque tenga las ideas, batallo para plasmarlas y redactarlas, por eso a veces me puedo tardar en continuar.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews :

**Al Shinomori: **Gracias por tu review! Sí, me basé en el anime para hacerlo y en otros fics que vi en inglés y español bueno quería hacer uno donde fueran creciendo y cambiando su manera de verse.

** .Miss** Te agradezco tu comentario!. Espero te guste este capítulo y sí, arriba el Kenyako! he visto otros fics que subieron **Takari95** y **Carriette **los cuales están geniales.

**AzulAceroBlue Acero Blue , Azul Acero : **Muchas gracias por tus reviews!. Me da gran alegría saber que te guste la historia y eso que apenas es el primer capítulo. Espero te siga gustando la historia y me disculpo por tardarme en actualizar. Como mi computadora se descompuso, voy a cibercafés a escribirla y por eso me tardo. Además, a veces aunque tengo la idea de cómo será el capítulo, me tardo en redactarla. Me gusta leer, pero en eso batallo.


	3. Reencuentros

Nota : Digimon no me pertenece es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y Bandai

* * *

Hoy no ha sucedido nada, excepto que me siento un poco más mayor . Ayer ocurrió exactamente lo mismo: nada. Y parece que las cosas seguirán así, mañana , pasado mañana y todos los días por venir. Hasta que algún momento despierte y descubra que me he convertido en una mujer mayor.

Miyako dejó escapar un suspiro. Ese pensamiento le era familiar; se había vuelto un dolor que la invadía silenciosamente. Solía desaparecer con rapidez , pero a veces le acompañaba durante todo el día.

Se volvió y caminó hasta que se vio envuelta por las sombras del atardecer.

A Miyako le gustaba esa hora del día. La hora después de clases.

Desde que ingresó a la secundaria pensó que su vida cambiaría, y en efecto cambió. Pero no de la manera que ella esperaba.

Sus amigas de curso Akemi y Megumi se inscribieron a otras secundarias. Para ayudar con los gastos de la casa, Miyako decidió acudir a la secundaria a la que asistían los primeros niños elegidos: Sora Takenouchi, Taichi Yagami, Yamato Ishida y Koushiro Izumi.

Al que veía con más frecuencia era a Koushiro ya que pertenecía al club de computación. Taichi practicaba fútbol y entrenaba ocasionalmente a los alumnos de primaria. Yamato practicaba con su banda y sus tiempos libres los pasaba en compañía de su novia; Sora Takenouchi. Por su parte, Sora entrenaba en el equipo de tenis y cuando podía ayudaba a su madre con los cursos de Ikebana y en sus tiempos libres salía con su novio Yamato Ishida. Mientras que Koushiro al ser el encargado del área de computación , permanecía más tiempo en la secundaria.

Se llegó a sentir sola. Extrañaba a sus antiguos amigos los Digielegidos.

Con ellos vivió muchas aventuras, y sobre todo, aprendió que debía ser honesta con ella misma y a comprender a los demás. Más de una vez se sintió avergonzada al compararse con sus amigos. La mayoría de ellos, eran serios y afrontaban sus propios problemas, mientras que ella, entraba en pánico ante cualquier situación.

Había tenido la esperanza de que las cosas marchasen mejor en la secundaria, pero desde su salida de la primaria. Las cosas parecían ir de mal en peor.

No podía creer que la hubiesen dejado castigada después de clases. A ella, _castigada ._En la primaria siempre obtuvo buenas notas y nunca la castigaron.

Su castigo no se debió a sus notas. Fue por un roce que tuvo con sus compañeros de clase.

Y no es que no se esforzara por congeniar con los otros problema era que no se le daba bien. Ese mismo día había sido un desastre. Había estado dibujando en clase mientras la profesora Fukuda Miki hablaba, pero estaba prestando atención. Bueno, sí mas o menos. Pero, para su mala suerte la maestra la descubrió.

La maestra levantó el cuaderno y no dudó en recordarle que cursaba la _secundaria_ . Que dejara los dibujos para los de preescolar. Sus compañeros de clase se rieron a todo pulmón. Se sintió humillada. Como si no fuera suficiente, su maestra empezó a leer en voz alta el escrito que acompañaba a los dibujos :

_-Daisuke Motomiya, Hikari Yagami ,Iori Hida, Takeru Takaishi, Ken Ichijouji…-_

-¿El niño genio?- preguntó su maestra incrédula-. Ese niño no pierde el tiempo como _tú_ haciendo dibujitos.

Fukuda Miki era una maestra muy estricta. No toleraba la holgazanería, y mucho menos en su clase. No le importaba si llegaba a ofender a sus alumnos. Si de esa manera aprendían la lección. No escatimaría en reprenderlos.

Después de eso, sus compañeros de clase la empezaron a molestar. Una de sus compañeras le restregó en la cara que era imposible que alguien como _ella _fuera amiga de Ken. Le remarcó que era imposible que alguien como _él_ fuera siquiera capaz de notar su presencia. Miyako sintió una repentina oleada de ira. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, estaba rompiéndole el cuaderno a su compañera.

Como castigo a su indisciplina. La maestra Fukuda delegó todas las tareas de la semana a Miyako. Entre las labores al finalizar la jornada debía : limpiar, barrer, encerar los pisos, regar el jardín. Sus compañeros encargados de la semana tenían prohibido ayudarle.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Eran las seis con treinta de la tarde. Los alumnos con actividades extracurriculares se quedaban por lo general a esas horas. Los demás alumnos salieron alrededor de 3 horas antes.

Miyako estaba exhausta después de terminar de limpiar los pupitres.

Koushiro bajó corriendo las escaleras , cargando la mochila de su laptop. Iba apresurado a la sala de computación. Había olvidado apagar el equipo que utilizó para investigar si la puerta al Digimundo se encontraba abierta. Divisó a la pelimorada afuera de la sala. Su cara detonaba cansancio.

-¿Qué te pasa, Miyako?- Koushiro se echó la mochila al hombro.

-Me castigó la maestra Fukuda. No se lo cuentes a mis padres- pidió ella.

-Como quieras. Tarde o temprano acabarán enterándose- Koushiro se encongió de hombros y entró a la sala de computación. Su nueva laptop era más potente, y menos pesada que la anterior. A Koushiro le daba por investigar el Digimundo en sus ratos libres . Miyako a veces pensaba que su entusiasmo rayaba en la obsesión.

Koushiro no tardó mucho en salir de la sala de cómputo.

-¿Por qué te castigó?- le preguntó escéptico.

-Por que no estaba prestando atención-dijo en voz débil.

Los ojos de ella se habían llenado de lágrimas. Sin embargo trató de hacerse fuerte. Le costaba admitir que se sentía sola. No sabía si Koushiro podría comprenderla.

Koushiro apoyó una mano en su brazo y le dijo para consolarla:

-No fue tu culpa.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y desvió la mirada. El titubeó y después busco algo en su mochila.

-Mira-le tendió un folleto de publicidad arrugado-.¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo?

El folleto anunciaba un establecimiento de cafés y un diverso menú de alimentos.

-Gracias.

Ese día fueron a tomar un café y para acompañar pidieron una orden de papas a la francesa con queso y chili. Hablaron principalmente del Digimundo. Miyako se sentía agradecida por la atención que tuvo Koushiro con ella. Aunque claro, no podía dejar el tema de los Digimons fuera.

Para que no la cuestionaran sus padres de por que su llegada tan tarde. El día que tomaron el café Koushiro la acompaño a su casa y les comentó a los señores Inoe que le pidió a Miyako si lo ayudaba con unas asesorías de computación para unos alumnos de primer año. Los padres Inoe no dudaron de Koushiro.

Los ojos agradecidos de Miyako buscaron los de Koushiro. Él esbozo una amplia sonrisa mientras que ella le devolvió una cálida sonrisa.

"_Gracias Koushiro"_

El plan estaba hecho.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

El silbato marcó el final del partido. Takeru asistió al encuentro amistoso de los equipos de Daisuke y Ken que competían por segunda ocasión.

Chibimon, Minomon y Patamon no asistieron al partido por encontrarse en el Digimundo.

El marcador final fue de 2- 3 siendo el equipo de Ken el ganador. Sin embargo, como la vez anterior el equipo de Daisuke no se veía molesto tras su segunda derrota. Para ellos era un honor jugar contra el niño más inteligente de Japón.

Lo que si sorprendió a sus compañeros y entrenadores fue la repentina amistad entre sus jugadores centrales.

Takeru no pasó inadvertidas las miradas de todos. En especial el de un grupo de chicas que miraban atentamente cada movimiento de Ken.

-Al menos está vez no fue tanta la diferencia de marcadores- reconoció Daisuke aliviado.

-Jugaron excelente Daisuke- lo felicitó Ken extendiéndole como la vez pasada su mano derecha, la cual Daisuke estrechó.

-Lo mismo digo, Ken.

Ambos se acercaron a las gradas, donde Takeru los aguardaba.

-Les tomé estás fotografías- señaló mostrándoles la que aparecía en el visualizador. En esa toma, Daisuke y Ken se aproximaban al balón que se encontraba solo tras un tiro de esquina que un compañero de Ken, Atsushi Kobayashi había lanzado. La expresión de Ken era calmada, mientras que por otro lado la de Daisuke era algo_ salvaje. _

-¡Salimos muy bien!, ¿verdad Ken?-admitió sonrojado Daisuke al ver su expresión de líder en el campo.

-Eh… sí- declaró Ken en voz baja.

Ken aun no se acostumbraba a verse en fotografías , revistas o programas de televisión. Era uno de los chicos más famosos, pero todavía no se adaptaba al ver su rostro.

-¿Nos vamos?- su mirada pasó de Ken a Takeru-. Ya tengo hambre- repuso mientras se ponía sus manos en el estómago.

Ken y Takeru asintieron coincidiendo con Daisuke. Subieron las escaleras para incorporarse a la avenida y comenzar el trayecto hacia la casa de Takeru.

No llevaban mucho cuando de repente alguien habló :

-Ken Ichijouji- una chica lo llamó en voz alta.

Los digielegidos detuvieron su andar.

Ken se giró y observó a una chica de cabello castaño; lacio y corto ; de expresivos ojos azules; de aproximadamente su edad.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- preguntó ella tímidamente.

-Ah...- Ken balbuceó

-Nosotros nos adelantaremos- anunció Takeru.

Daisuke se quedó pasmado. Vio como Takeru se alejaba a toda prisa dejando a un confundido Ken.

-¿A dónde vas?- le cuestionó Daisuke al lograr alcanzarlo-. Se supone que nos iremos juntos.

- Esa chica le va a confesar a Ken sus sentimientos- dijo en voz baja.

¿Qué… qué?-preguntó Daisuke sobresaltado y mirando alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Debemos dejarlos solos. Lo vamos a esperar en la parada de autobús.

-¿Cómo sabes que esa chica se le va a declarar?- preguntó curioso.

-A mi hermano le pasa todo el tiempo- declaró Takeru, algo extrañado de que él no gozara de la misma popularidad con las chicas como su hermano.

En lo que esperaban a Ken. Se pusieron a hablar del partido de fútbol. Takeru lo elogiaba por su desempeño en la cancha, expresándole que él no era un jugador estrella en el partido de Basquetbol al que pertenecía. Daisuke le prometió que lo acompañaría a un partido para animarlo como él lo hizo.

No pasaron más de veinte minutos, cuando Daisuke se volvió atrás y vio que Ken se dirigía hacia ellos. Ken los divisó sentados en la parada de autobus y apresuró el paso.

-Ya llegué. Disculpen la espera- les anunció cuando se detuvo frente a ellos.

-No te preocupes- replicó Takeru.

-Vámonos- Daisuke se levantó de la banca

Takeru y Ken lo siguieron.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Veinte minutos después llegaron al complejo habitacional donde vivía Takeru, alias "T.K" con su mamá la señora Natsuko Takaishi.

-Te agradezco mucho Ken- le repetía por enésima vez, mi mamá me advirtió que si no sacaba buenas notas en física, no me inscribiría al curso de redacción juvenil.

-No te preocupes- respondió Ken, contento de poder ser de ayuda a sus amigos.

-Oye Ken, ¿también me enseñas? – imploró el chico de gafas

-Claro Daisuke.

Los señores Ichijouji y Motomiya sabían días atrás que sus hijos ese viernes pasarían la noche estudiando en la casa de su otro amigo digielegido. La señora Natsuki llegaría dentro de unas dos horas, pero había dejado la comida preparada en el refrigerador.

-Tengo mucha hambre- repitió Daisuke-.¿vamos por unos bocadillos?

-Los espero arriba. Voy a poner a calentar la cena-les anunció.

Takeru se imaginó que sus amigos querían saludar a sus otros compañeros Digielegidos: Iori y Miyako que vivían en ese mismo edificio . Por lo que decidió que mejor los esperaba arriba en lo que se preparaba.

Ante de irse les recordó:

-Vivo en el departamento 602.

Y se fue directo al ascensor.

Ken y Daisuke comenzaron su trayecto a la tienda que se encontraba en la planta baja del complejo.

Entraron a la tienda y encontraron a Miyako con una de sus hermanas; Chizuru. Las hermanas se encontraban en el mostrador revisando unas hojas.

Miyako llevaba puesto el uniforme verde de la secundaria a la que asistía junto a Koushiro, Sora, Yamato y Taichi. Chizuru no llevaba uniforme usaba : pantalón de mezclilla, blusa rosa tipo polo y tenis blancos.

-Hola Miyako- saludó Daisuke.

Ella levantó la cabeza y miró a los recién llegados.

-Hola Miyako - saludó Ken

-Daisuke, Ken , bienvenidos-los saludó la pelimorada.

-Les presento a mi hermana Chizuru-su hermana mayor tenía el cabello rubio; con un corte parecido al de Hikari ; usaba lentes como todos los integrantes de la familia Inoue -. Chizuru ellos son; Daisuke y Ken .

-Hola Chizuru- la saludaron ellos.

-Hola chicos, mucho gusto en conocerlos- pasó su vista a su hermana menor-. Puedes platicar con ellos, yo me encargo.

-Gracias.

Miyako se alejó del mostrador y se acercó con Daisuke y Ken a la sección de revistas.

-Ken y yo jugamos un partido amistoso- .dijo Daisuke para explicar el por que se encontraban en el edificio a esa hora-. Takeru nos acompañó e invitó a pasar la noche en su casa, para que Ken mañana nos asesore en física.

-Ya veo-dijo con suavidad.

-¿Por qué llevas todavía puesto el uniforme?- preguntó curioso Daisuke.

-Desde que llegué de la escuela, vine a ayudar a mi hermana- les mintió.

No les iba a explicar después de meses sin verlos que la castigaron esa semana y que tenía menos de una hora que llegó a su casa.

-¿Sabes Miyako?- dijo Daisuke tras mirarla de arriba hacia abajo- :Es tan extraño verte usando falda.

-¿Eh?- Miyako no respondió a su comentario. Le pareció extraño el que Daisuke no se estuviera burlando de ella como normalmente lo hacía.

En cambio Ken desde que entró a la tienda notó de inmediato a Miyako con su uniforme y no pudo evitar mirar sus piernas. Él recordaba que Miyako usaba frecuentemente pantalones o leggins. Pero nunca había enseñado sus piernas descubiertas.

De solo pensarlo se sintió avergonzado.

"_No debería pensar así de Miyako "_ se dijo a si mismo.

-Ya me acostumbré a la secundaria- mintió ella nuevamente -. Aunque pienso que debí inscribirme a la otra secundaria ya que el uniforme está más bonito. Gracias a los superiores Izumi, Yagami, Takenouchi e Ishida fue que me adapte más rápidamente.

-Es una lástima que cuando yo entre a la secundaria , no voy a alcanzar a ver a Taichi ya que se habrá graduado- admitió decepcionado Daisuke.

-Por cierto Ken, ¿a que secundaria vas a ingresar?- quiso saber el chico de gafas, aprovechando que hablaban de la secundaria.

-Mis padres me preguntaron si me gustaría mudarme aquí a Odaiba.

¿Te inscribirías en la misma secundaria que nosotros?- exclamó emocionado

-Sí- respondió tímidamente.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Daisuke aun sin asimilar su respuesta.

-¡Qué bien!- exclamó Miyako -. Va ser genial tener compañeros como ustedes.

-Hablando de graduaciones…- la interrumpió Daisuke.- Aun recuerdo el discurso de despedida tan extraño que diste.

-Koizumi Risa sensei me dijo que improvisara y…-

Daisuke la interrumpió por segunda ocasión -: Por un momento, creí que gritarías que se abriera la puerta al _Digimundo_.

Miyako puso cara de estar molesta. A Ken le pareció graciosa su cara.

-Pero al final recibí muchos aplausos, ¿no?

-Es verdad- Daisuke río al recordar la escena-. Incluso a Iori le pareció gracioso el discurso.

El estómago de Daisuke rugió en ese momento. Se sintió avergonzado.

-Veo que tienes hambre- dijo Miyako al escucharlo.

-Vine a saludarte y a comprar algo de comer- dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por la nuca.

-Esperen aquí. Les traeré algo- sabía muy bien donde encontrar los productos que le gustaban a Daisuke y Takeru tras convivir con ellos.

Regresó con una bolsa la cual llevaba : 3 jugos, 3 galletas y 3 papitas. Daisuke tomó la bolsa.

-¿Cuánto te debo?- preguntó Daisuke.

-Cortesía de la casa- respondió.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- dijo incrédulo.

-Así es- repuso ella.

-Pero, Miyako…- Ken repuso visiblemente apenado por la atención que tuvo con ellos.

-Será mejor que vayan con Takeru- les recordó-. Debe estar esperándolos

-Buenas noches Miyako, Buenas Noches Chizuru- se despidió Daisuke muy contento por los regalos que recibió.

Chizuru levantó su cabeza y les respondió al saludo -: Buenas noches chicos, espero verlos otro día.

-¡Qué pasen buenas noches!- se despidió la pelimorada de sus amigos. Miyako sonrió y Ken se quedo impresionado por la gran calidez que desprendía esa sonrisa.- Me saludan a Takeru de mi parte.

-Buenas noches Miyako - se despidió Ken.

Subieron por el elevador al departamento de Takeru. Llamaron a la puerta y esperaron. De pronto les abrió Takeru. Observó que llevaban una bolsa con varios jugos y galletas, cortesía de la familia Inoue.

-Miyako nos lo regaló- señaló muy emocionado Daisuke mientras abría la bolsa de papitas.

-Te mandó saludos- comentó Ken.

-Con razón tardaron tanto- comentó alegre Takeru al saber que habían platicado con Miyako-. La veo menos desde que ingresó a la secundaria pero siempre es agradable platicar con ella.

-La cena esta lista- les anunció Takeru señalando a los platos -. Sushi y ramen, espero sean de su agrado.

-¡Ramen!, mi comida favorita- Daisuke se apresuró a tomar asiento en la mesa que Takeru tenía preparados los platos con las raciones.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Después de que cenaron. Ken salió a la entrada principal a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Ken miraba el panorama. Era muy distinto al de su complejo departamental.

Era la segunda vez que dormía fuera de su casa. La vez pasada, durmió en la casa de la Familia Motomiya. En esta ocasión se quedaría en la casa de la familia Takaishi. En la casa de otro_ amigo_.

Ken puso sus manos en su bolsillo, y sus dedos rozaron un papel doblado.

Esa papel se lo dio la chica que asistió al partido. En el estaba escrito; su nombre –Aya Hisakawa- , su correo electrónico, su número de celular y el nombre de la secundaria que asistía.

Cuando Takeru y Daisuke se retiraron. Ken permaneció en total silencio, sin saber que decir. La chica se acercó a pasos lentos. Se dio cuenta que mordía su labio inferior.

-Me llamo A,,, Aya Hisa,,, Hisakawa- dijo nerviosa.

-No me conoces- repuso rápidamente-. Quería darte esto-extendió una bolsa de regalo pequeña de color azul .Ken modesto como es, extendió la mano para tomar la bolsa.

Al extender su mano para recibir el obsequio, la chica ; Aya inesperadamente la sujetó provocando que Ken diera un brinco.

-Por favor, lee esto- con la mano que sujetaba a Ken, puso un trozo de papel en su palma.

El silencio entre ambos era tenso.

-Bueno- aclaró ruborizada.- Será mejor que me vaya. Soltó su mano y fue a reunirse con un grupo de amigas que la esperaban.

La pequeña bolsa la guardó en su mochila, y esperó unos minutos antes de reunirse con sus amigos.

Ken se sintió mal al no darle una respuesta a la chica. No sabía que hacer. Nunca se vio envuelto en un dilema como ese al ser controlado por la semilla de la oscuridad.

De repente. Vio que alguien subía las escaleras.

Nuevamente. Ken se encontraba con Miyako. La chica venia tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ken, hasta que él la saludó.

-Hola Miyako.

-Hola Ken.

-Te ves muy cansada-dijo tras examinar su rostro.

-Ni que lo digas. Estamos muy ocupados con el proyecto de ciencias. Además estoy entrenando para la convocatoria del club de natación, ya que me gustaría mucho ser parte del equipo.

-¿Te gusta mucho la natación?-Ken ignoraba que le gustara mucho ese deporte

-¡Si!- contestó con la energía que la caracterizaba-. Al igual que el Té Negro.

-¿Sabes?, van dos veces que intento usar el ascensor pero como se tardó más de diez minutos decidí mejor subir las escaleras.

-¿Vives arriba?- le preguntó Ken.

-Vivo abajo- le explicó.- pero Iori me invitó a cenar y vive un piso arriba del departamento de Takeru.

-¿Miyako san?- dijo tras un breve silencio a su comentario.

-Dime.

-Disculpa por no haberte ayudado cuando me enviaste el correo para formar una banda.

-No te preocupes-Miyako se sintió incómoda. Sabía que Ken era un genio en todos los sentidos, menos en el musical. Daisuke le comentó días después del incidente en la casa enorme de su talón de Aquiles. Pero aun así, esperaba verlo. Sabía la respuesta de Ken de antemano. Pero pensó que nada perdía con intentarlo.

-No fuiste el único.

-Es que…, no me gusta la música…-se encogió de hombros-. Me acostumbré a no escucharla por estar siempre estudiando. Antes de que mi hermano Osamu falleciera, mis padres nos prohibían ver televisión sin antes terminar nuestra tarea; cuando la terminábamos no había muchos programas para sintonizar así que, nos entreteníamos haciendo burbujas con jabón.

-Suena divertido- dijo ella.

-Sí- reconoció en voz baja un poco melancólico al recordar aquellos tiempos.

-Bueno, Iori me espera- dijo ella incómoda al ver la cara de tristeza de Ken al hablar sobre su hermano-. Hasta luego, Ken

-Hasta luego Miyako.

Ken vio como subía las escaleras y entró al departamento de Takeru al verla desaparecer.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Takeru y Daisuke miraban la televisión aprovechando ese momento, ya que en la mañana se dedicarían a estudiar física.

-Me encontré a Miyako- dijo Ken cuando se acercó a la sala-. Dijo que iba a la casa de Iori a cenar.

- Iori y Miyako se llevan muy bien- dijo Takeru.- La primera vez que los conocí, fue cuando me dirigía a la escuela y la puerta del elevador se abrió y los saludé.

-Es cierto- reconoció Daisuke-. No me sorprendería que Miyako termine saliendo con un chico más joven que ella.

-Iori actua muy maduro para su edad-declaró el joven recuerda a Koushiro cuando fuimos al Digimundo por primera vez, y Miyako me recuerda a Mimi.

Ken no sabía mucho de las familias de sus amigos. Solamente había conocido a los señores Motomiya y a la señora Izumi.

Desconocía que a Miyako le gustaran los chicos menores. En resumen, desconocía muchas cosas de sus compañeros Digielegidos, pero esperaba poder entablar una amistad más cercana con ellos: Hikari, Iori y Miyako.

En especial con Miyako. Era la integrante del equipo más alegre y optimista . Y lo que Ken necesitaba era juntarse con amigos que le inyectaran esa energía. Al menos eso era lo que él creía. En ese momento.

Continuará...

* * *

Saben este 2013 cumplo 10 años de estar inscrita al Fanfiction y es agradable el ver como en estos años el número de fics en español se ha incrementado, ya que hace 10 años solo encontraba en inglés. Sigamos apoyando a los autores de nuestro idioma , sí.

En estos capítulos me he centrado más en Miyako. En el siguiente lo haré con Ken. Me parece más sencillo escribir sobre Miyako dada su personalidad.

El fic está basado con ligeras referencias del Audio CD Digimon Adventure 02 : original story, 2003 nen-haru- de los tracks : I've become a middle- schooler y As I type on the keyboard -de Miyako y Takeru-

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :

_Azul Acero_ : Muchas gracias por tus comentarios me alegra saber que te guste la historia, el que me dejes comentarios no es ningún fastidio ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Yo me siento mal de no actualizar seguido y cada vez que veo uno de tus comentarios me inspira a seguir escribiendo.  
¿No tienes cuenta de Fanfiction? Así podría escribirte seguido y no cuando escriba un capítulo.

_Takari95_: Gracias por tus comentarios , es muy gratificante para mi que una gran autora me deje sus comentarios. Tus historias son geniales.

_Carriete_: Gracias por tus comentarios y por tus aclaraciones sobre como seguir la historia. Eres una gran escritora y tus historias son dignas de tu talento. Sigue así y no dudes en decirme las fallas para mejorarlas.

_Al Shinomiri_ : Gracias por tus reviews me alegra que te gustara el segundo capítulo, espero este tercero también sea de tu agrado , espero terminar la historia este año en curso. No tengo un total de capítulos contemplados, pero que es mejor ; ¿ fics cortos o largos?

_Holyblack_ : Ya ves me retracté jeje , decidí escribir este fic de estos personajes después de ver los capítulos de las primeras dos temporadas. Acabo de terminar de ver la de Savers y estoy comenzando la de Xros Wars así que puede que escriba más sobre Digimon. Espero ya vieras los episodios .

_AngelaBirds_: Gracias por tu review, espero te guste este tercer episodio!

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Mata nee


End file.
